Forum:Featured Picture
This is the place to nominate and vote for a picture to be displayed under "Featured Media" on the front page. Do not nominate a picture you uploaded. The picture must be fanart. NOTE: Do not put the picture on here as a thumbnail, put it on 300px so we can see the pictures in a viewable and consistent size. To see the the pictures that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. for March 2011 Picture #2 *'Info': Uploaded by Maddyfae. Nominated by (user). Support #Nice...I like the agent hat :P This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #I like the picture. It's well drawn, creative, and, like AgentP said, the hat's funny. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # Picture #2 *'Info': Uploaded by CherryBlossomChiyumi. Nominated by (user). Support #I like this! Mad Hatter I like hats! 17:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) #GRRREEEEAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!Phineas' Uber FriendPhineas is my uber friend! Oppose # Comment #Download the font I used. IT's Samdan. I think you can have it the title: Fresh March Beauty.[[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Woowie! #I'm kind of confused by the grammar on the picture.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 01:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #@Maddyfae: Me too. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 13:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry about the Samdan Font there. It has no small letters. Always big letters. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Woowie! #@Chiyumi: I think we meant about what it said, not the capitalization and such. That last sentence doesn't exactly make sense. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 15:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) #@Chiyumi: What AgentP said. [[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 04:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) #Isn't AmazonHeart26 you, Chiyumi? This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 18:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) #NOTE: It has been clarified, AmazonHeart26 is one of Chiyumi's alternate accounts. The vote should be removed. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) #I was just joking. I accidentally put the comment on Support. I was replying to TD about the vote. OK ONLy 1 vote!!! [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Woowie! Picture #3 *'Info': Uploaded by FerbIsMyLuver!. Nominated by (user). Support #Nice. I like it because of Phinabella (of course) and the fact that it's hand-drawn. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comment Picture #4 *'Info': Uploaded by Cmcrox11. Nominated by G650 Support #I like it. Although it's not the best, I always appreciate a hand-drawn picture like this one. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comment #When adding a vote, don't be so rude. This user's new. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Logbook)]] 11:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #Hmmm...Maybe I should draw the same scene, it was a nice scene. [[User:Scubadave|'You got to take that pronoun, and rearrange, and make the change!''']]Reflexive Verbs! 22:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) #SD: I was working on a (sort of) similar pic for TERE:TM, but it failed...I think. Now I'm just working on new characters. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 22:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC)